Shaggy's Secret
by WileE2005
Summary: My try at an adult Scooby-Doo story. Velma suspects something is up with Shaggy, as if he has a certain affinity of some sort. (This uses the "Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated" versions of the characters.)


SHAGGY'S SECRET  
by WileE2005

DISCLAIMER: Scooby-Doo and all related characters and properties are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment (originally by Hanna-Barbera.) This uses the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated versions of the characters. Loopy De Loop is also owned by Hanna-Barbera.

 **CAUTION:** Contains quite a bit of sexual content!

It started one afternoon, when Mystery Inc. was hanging out at the local Chinese restaurant. As usual, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were stuffing their faces, and occasionally eyeing each other in a strange, almost pleased kind of way. Velma was staring at the two, looking a tad suspicious. Then she lured Velma over to a corner of the restaurant, and began to speak to her in a low tone...

"I've never noticed it before," Velma said, "but I suspect something is up with Shaggy."

"What?" Daphne asked. "The fact that he eats a lot? We ALL know that!"

"No, not that," Velma corrected. "Something else... something he is keeping a secret from the rest of us... "

"Oh really?" Daphne said. "We know Shaggy isn't good at keeping secrets. He is the LAST person we could trust to keep secrets!"

"Maybe," Velma said, still eyeing Shaggy. "But I am sure Shaggy is hiding something. Something he definitely wouldn't want the rest of the gang to know except maybe Scooby."

"Like, what are you ladies talking about?" Shaggy called from the table.

"Nothing!" Velma said. "Just... girl stuff."

"Yucch!" Shaggy and Scooby both made a face.

"What Shaggy is hiding is apparently something he's afraid to admit," Velma resumed talking in a hushed tone to Daphne. "I am going to do a little of my own detective work to find it out."

...

Later, as the sun was starting to set, Velma hid outside Shaggy's house. Once she peeked through the window and saw Shaggy and Scooby stepping out for dinner, she opened the window and climbed into Shaggy's room. The investigation was to begin.

First, Velma sniffed the air. It smelled mostly normal, except for a small hint of salted snack treats. She checked under Shaggy's bed. Nothing out of the ordinary but dust. She tried the closet, but it was locked. Then she noticed the desk with drawers. She opened the top right one... and found a drawing of Shaggy, in werewolf form (ala "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.") She studied it a bit, then took a quick snapshot with her cell phone camera. All of a sudden, she heard Shaggy's voice from down the hallway...

"Like, that dinner was great! Thanks, Mom!"

"Reah! Great!" Scooby's voice could be heard too.

Velma gasped, then stuffed the artwork back in the drawer, leaped out the window and closed the door, and just in time. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo both entered.

"Did you hear something, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Ruh-ruh," Scooby replied, shaking his head.

On the ground, Velma sighed a big sigh of relief. That was too close.

Velma wondered why Shaggy would have drawn a picture of himself as a werewolf. She knew Shaggy feared werewolves. Or maybe, Shaggy was feigning fear of just the werewolves. She knew she would need to do a little more snooping...

...

The next day, she passed by Shaggy's house, just as he, Scooby-Doo and the parents were pulling out of their driveway. Velma hid in a bush until they were out of sight, and once they were. she climbed back into that same window. Luckily, Shaggy hadn't gotten wise yet and locked it...

Velma began going through the other drawers on Shaggy's desk, hoping to find anything else suspicious. Nothing else in the same drawer. Nothing in the second. She got to the third drawer and noticed a suspicious-looking bag. She pulled it out, and found that it contained...

Scooby Snacks.

Velma slapped her forehead. She should have known Shaggy would keep Scooby Snacks in his room. But it wasn't what she was looking for. She needed more clues. She continued to look, and then eventually found a drawing of Scooby fondling Skippy Snackerdoodle, the wolf-esque mascot-turned-bad that recently haunted the Scooby Snacks factory. Velma still wondered why Shaggy would draw such a thing. She recalled Shaggy and Scooby being frightened by the monster on that case. She then also found something else: a diagram for a fursuit of a cartoonish-looking wolf with a winter cap, scarf and bushy tail. Underneath, it said "LOOPY DE LOOP FURSUIT CONCEPT."

Now Velma was more suspicious. Shaggy must have had an affinity of some sort. She decided to check Shaggy's closet. Luckily, the door was open a crack, so she could peek in. But once she looked inside, she was stunned to see, hanging up on display, was the Skippy Snackerdoodle costume! The handsome muscular grayish-wife wolfish creature suit, hanging while looking lifeless and empty, surprised Velma. Normally she wouldn't imagine Shaggy keeping one of the costumes of a villain he was scared of. Velma then noticed a box with a tail sticking out. She peeked into it to find more furry costumes of some of their past villains, like Scooby's phony monster uncle Nasty-Doo, a mask of the Ape Man, the Hound of the Barkervilles costume, and a few more. Velma grinned, as the pieces had now come together. She quickly put everything back in the box, left the closet door the way it was before she entered, and left the house in plenty of time before Shaggy and his family returned.

...

That evening, Velma decided it was time to confront Shaggy and reveal the truth. She stopped by his house again, but this time went through the front door. "Hello, Mrs. Rogers," Velma said. "Is Shaggy in? I need to talk to him about something."

"Like, sure!" Shaggy's mother said. "He's in his room. Need me to walk you there?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Rogers," Velma said, heading down the hall. She then peeked through the lock on the door, and was shocked by what she saw.

Shaggy wasn't there, apparently. Velma saw Scooby-Doo lying on Shaggy's bed with his hard pink cock out, rubbing it softly. "Roh yeah " Scooby said softly.

Velma couldn't believe it. Surely she did not expect to see Scooby doing something like this. But she had no choice. She barged right into the room. "Gotcha, Scooby!" she called out.

"Ruh-roh!" Scooby covered his cock with his large paws.

"I can't believe you, Scooby!" Velma said, obviously sounding annoyed. "Why are you doing such a thing?"

"Ri don't know..." Scooby said. "Rit was fun I guess!" His voice sounded a bit strangely off.

"A likely story," Velma said, before noticing something out the window. She could see what appeared to be another Scooby-Doo, digging a hole in the yard, apparently to bury or dig up a bone or something. This made Velma realize something. "All right, 'Scooby-Doo,'" she said to the Scooby on the bed. "If you're here, then who's that out in the yard burying something?"

"Ruh... ri don't know," Scooby said, giving one of his usual perplexed expressions.

"AHA!" Velma shouted, as she leaned over and grabbed the top of Scooby's head, stretching it upward. After a bit of tugging, the rubber Scooby-Doo mask came off with a wet snap, revealing Shaggy underneath.

"Heh, heh... surprise!" Shaggy said sheepishly.

"Now THERE'S real talent," Velma sardonically told him, tossing the latex mask back to him. "I know your secret!"

Shaggy gasped. "You do?"

"I never would have suspected of you being a furry!"

"All right!" Shaggy cried out. "Like, I admit it. I'm a furry! But I'm not really gay. Satisfied?"

"I figured you were hiding something," Velma explained, "but I never thought it'd be this! I thought maybe you were secretly on some kind of drug."

"Like I don't do drugs," Shaggy admitted. "But I do love being in the furry fandom. Call it a secret shame."

"And does the REAL Scooby know?" Velma asked.

"Yes, Scoob knows," Shaggy said. "But I've never actually wanted to have sex with him. Like, that'd be too much!"

Velma laughed. "It feels so good hearing you admit something like this. By the way, where'd you get that Scooby suit?"

"Don't you remember?" Shaggy held up the empty Scooby mask. "When the Ape Man tried tricking Scooby-Doo with that phony mirror?"

"Oh yeah..." Velma said. "Well, now that you mention it... it makes me a little more attracted to you." There was a hint of arousal in her voice when she said that.

"Oh... really?" Shaggy asked. He figured this discovery may not be such a bad thing after all.

Velma began to pull off her orange turtleneck sweater, followed by her bra, revealing her rounded, rather shapely breasts.

Shaggy gasped in awe. He had masturbated in costume before, like he just was before Velma opened the door on him, but he had been lusting for having actual sex this way. He cooly reached under his bed and pulled out a box of condoms.

Velma continued to strip. She removed her footwear, and then her skirt and panties, so she was completely naked (except for her glasses of course). Shaggy chuckled, but then he said "Uh, I mean..." Then he slipped his Scooby-Doo mask back on over his head, stuffed the neck under the suit collar, and imitated Scooby laughing. "Ree-hee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"I've never fucked a handsome muscular dog before..." Velma said teasingly, as she began to climb onto the bed the impostor Scooby-Doo was on.

"Scooby" slipped a condom onto his dick and slid it into Velma's ass, snickering again.

...

The next period was one of the most pleasurable for Velma and Shaggy. Fully costumed as Scooby-Doo, he fucked Velma a couple of times, first anal, and then in her vagina. Velma didn't apparently seem to mind. They both nuzzled each other, and Velma patted Scooby's head. "Good boy," she said suggestively, as if he were a real dog.

The door opened again, but this time the real Scooby-Doo entered. "Rhuh?" he said, looking rather perplexed.

"Rhuh?" his imitator Shaggy repeated back.

"It's all right," Velma said. "Scoob, er, I mean Shaggy already knows."

"Roh-kay," Scooby said, and then closed the door.

Velma giggled again as she and the clone Scooby-Doo hugged each other. "We need to do this again real soon..." she grinned. "Maybe we can hopefully get a Scooby-Dee costume made for myself?"

THE END


End file.
